When Darkness Falls
by Lullaby121
Summary: Tensions are still running high for reasons unknown to the planeswalkers. Sequel to The Essence of Magic. Story will likely be shorter than the others of the series.
1. Chapter 1

"So then Claire? How much of your force have you managed to hold on to?"

"It would've helped if you had sent Alia or Abbadon to the living world instead of Xerxes," the succubus hissed angrily.

"Mind who you are speaking with."

"Of course, My Lord," Claire bowed slightly and lowered her head. _You're simply feeding your ego Azazel. I think you will find that someone with a real goal in mind will always achieve more than you ever could._ "Who's antagonizing the civil war, My Lord?"

"Oh, you want to know that?" Azazel shook his head, "You're not a high enough rank Claire. So sorry."

The succubus' eyes flashed angrily, "Of course. My apologies. I have overstepped my bounds. I will return to the world of the living then."

"Yes. Do that."

Claire rose to her full height turned on her heel and stalked out of the hall.

Azazel's golden eyes watched her leave, "I think we have a spy in our midst Baphomet."

"What do you wish to do with her?"

"We'll continue to use her for now. Once her use runs out, hunt her down and destroy her."

"Of course."

Azazel sneered. _Your turn Kurai._

Jace opened his eyes. He growled in frustration. Tempest's now white fur was tickling his face. He could feel Jayden's small hand just barely touching his cheek. Jace slid gently out from under the two of them and looked around. He stretched and yawned. _I should probably get Ral up._ He picked his way carefully across the room.

Stuffed animals and bits of electronic equipment littered the floor of their room. A bookshelf took up the entire space between the foot of Jace's bed and his dresser and was filled beyond capacity with books of various sorts. Sitting on the desk, still open to the page he had left it on, was the book Alice had given him a couple of days before. He was relatively far into the large tome but had yet to see any relevance to what they were currently dealing with.

"Ral." Jace stopped at the edge of his roommate's bed.

Ral didn't move.

Jace glared at him in frustration, "Ral. Get up. You didn't set your alarm again. You're going to be late." He waited impatiently a couple of moments. When Ral still didn't respond Jace wandered over to his desk. He opened the very top drawer. Inside was an assortment of coins, paper clips, and other random small items. He took out a needle. It began to vibrate and glow a bright blue as he held it between his pointer finger and thumb.

Jace glanced over at where Ral was still laying in his bed. He wasn't snoring which meant the lightning mage was awake. However he was choosing to ignore Jace in favor or pretending to be asleep. Jace smirked, "Ral. Get up."

Ral still didn't respond.

Jace shook his head, "Fine." Everything in the room lost it's color. He could see Ral drawing on power as well. The lightning mage was a bright white while everything else was some shade of grey. _Oh so he expects me this time. This might be interesting because he's expecting a coin. Not a needle that I stole from the art classroom. At least I bothered to make sure it was clean._ "Time to get up, Ral," Jace threw the needle.

 _You're not going to get me this time Cat Ears!_ A barrier of electrical energy came up between Ral and the needle.

Jace sighed, "Fine." He called the needle back to him and caught it between his pointer and middle fingers.

"Cat Ears was that a _needle_? Those things can be deadly you know!"

"I was aiming for your arm," Jace said calmly.

"That doesn't change anything!" Ral snapped.

Jace shrugged, "You're going to be late for school."

"I'm staying in bed today."

"I'll tell Elspeth and Chandra that you're ditching out," Jace threatened.

"That's not fair. I don't do that to you."

"That's your choice. Not mine."

"God dammit Cat Ears. Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm not being mean," Jace snapped, "Now quit whining. You're going to be late."

"I'm only going to school if you," Ral sat up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine. I'm already ready. Hurry up."

"Wha-?" Ral stared at him. He pouted, "That's not fair Cat Ears."

"How is it not fair? You're the one that said it. Now hurry up before you make us both late."

"Fine."

"What's up with him?" Melody asked curiously as Jace half dragged Ral down the stairs.

"He doesn't want to go to school," Jace shrugged. He cocked his head to the side, "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast," Melody's answer was vague.

Jace nodded, "Alright." He let Ral get, letting him drop to the floor, and wandered over to the kitchen, "Is there anything for Tempest?"

Melody shrugged, "I made something for her." She followed Jace into the kitchen and gave him a stack of pancakes wrapped in aluminum foil.

Jace nodded, "Alright." He took them and disappeared.

Ral climbed slowly to his feet, "Cat Ears is so damn cruel." He slowly made his way out into the courtyard.

Jace met up with him after a few moments.

"Has Jayden eaten?" Ral asked quietly.

Jace nodded, "Yeah." _I still don't get why we have to hide the kid._

"Cat Ears. Does something feel off to you?" Ral glanced at Jace.

"There's a pressure in the air sure," Jace shrugged. _We still have no idea where the third piece is. Damn._ "Why is everything so messy anyway. First there was Hades, then Nix, now what?"

Ral shrugged, "Do you think it's because of us this time too?"

Jace shrugged, "No clue."

"You two!"

Jace looked up. Claire was approaching them with Lilianna close behind her. He rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Grumpy as ever I see," Lilianna chuckled.

"Be more respectful," Claire scolded, "I am-"

"Older than me sure," Jace finished flatly. He crossed his arms over his chest, "You wanted our attention for a reason didn't you?"

"There's going to be a new male student starting next week," Claire explained. Something about her tone sounded disapproving. "The principal wanted me to tell you two that it will be your jobs to show him around."

"Isn't that the student council's job?" Jace's eyes narrowed. _Something's weird. A new student usually isn't accepted this late into the year._

"We're busy working on the spring festival," Lilianna explained patiently, "So we need you two to look after them when they arrive."

"Alright!" Ral nodded excitedly.

Jace looked from Claire to Lilianna and back again, "Fine." He turned away from them and walked into the school building.

"I wonder what they-"

"Ral. Hold on," Jace snapped, "New students aren't usually accepted this late into the year. Otherwise we would've started last year."

"True," Ral nodded, "That is weird."

Jace glanced over his shoulder, "Something's up."

"Are you going to figure out what it is?" Ral asked.

Jace gave him a flat look, "What do you think?"

"Well Beautiful's on the student council," Ral suggested.

Jace nodded, "Yeah."

"We could talk to her and see what's going on," Ral nodded, obviously proud of himself.

Jace rolled his eyes, "Yeah."

"Beautiful!" Ral hurried up to her.

"Huh?" Chandra turned to them and smiled, "What's up?"

Jace cocked his head to the side slightly. _Was that smile...forced?_ "Is...nevermind." He shook his head, "Lilianna and Claire told us we had to look after a new student that was starting next week. New students usually aren't accepted this late right?"

Chandra shrugged, "I would assume not and they never told me about it. Then again they never really tell me anything."

"Why not? You're part of the council," Jace snapped.

Chandra shrugged, "They don't trust me to be able to responsibly run anything."

"I don't think you'd be bad at something like that though," Ral cocked his head to the side.

"I'm not complaining because it means less work for me," Chandra smirked, "and more for them."

"Lazy," Jace muttered. He grabbed Ral's sleeve and dragged him away, "Thanks."

"Sure!"

 _That entire conversation was weird. It was like she was trying to be "normal", trying to hide something._ Jace sighed, "Whatever." He looked at Ral, "Anyway, let's get to class."

"Alright," Ral sighed, "Investigating was fun-"

"Was? We're not done yet. We're just not getting in trouble," Jace hissed.

"Really?" Ral looked surprised, "But what else is there to find out?"

"Plenty," Jace smirked.

"Really?" Ral glanced at him, "Just how deep do your investigations go?"

Jace looked at him, "What do you mean? The investigation isn't over until there's nothing else to find out."

"And when's the cut off for that?"

"The resolution of the situation," Jace shrugged.

"Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jace," Kurai dipped his head to his summoner in mock respect.

Jace crossed his arms over his chest, "I heard we're having a new student in _April_. New students usually aren't accepted this late in the year."

Kurai smirked, "Here." He held out an envelope to Jace and glanced at Ral, "Make sure you two are the only ones to see this as getting my hands on it was quite the dangerous endeavor."

Jace took it and looked it over. The outside of the envelope was blank. However, it was thick and heavier than he had expected it to be. He nodded his thanks to the demon, "Alright." He led Ral down the hall, "Someone needs to take lunch to-"

"I'll do it," Kurai volunteered, "I'm headed in that direction anyway."

Jace narrowed his eyes at him. After a moment of silence he sighed, "Fine."

Kurai nodded. He disappeared out the school door. _The only question now is_ _ **how**_ _he managed to be accepted into the school so late. Eldric really is getting lax it seems._ "Or someone here is pulling the strings." He smirked and shook his head.

Jayden looked up as Kurai opened the door, "Kurai!" He smiled happily and skipped up to him. Tempest remained on the bed and watched them perfectly falmly.

Kurai knelt down in front of the white haired boy and smirked, "What do you want for lunch?"

"Ice cream!" Jayden squeaked.

 _Just how old is this kid? Physical appearance leads to the assumption that he's around five._ Kurai shook his head, "Lunch. You can have ice cream afterwards."

"Okay! Spaghetti!"

Kurai sighed, "Alright. Stay here." He got to his feet and closed the door behind him. _That kid is odd. He's literally the physical embodiment of Jace's angelic heritage. He should be able to tell that I'm a demon and yet he seems just as happy to see me as he is to see anyone else._ "Interesting." He skipped down the steps and out the door.

"Kurai?" Melody turned in surprise as he entered the kitchen.

"There's been a request for spaghetti," Kurai said vaguely.

"Oh," Melody nodded, "Tell the requester that it'll be about twenty minutes please."

Kurai nodded, "Sure." He turned away and disappeared. _I guess my turn is over. Azazel._ He cocked his head to the side, "Sneaky, sneaky Pride." _I'm amazed Eldric is allowing this to happen._ "Of course it's more than likely that he is against it but someone else wants it to happen." _Ah. Elspeth. So like your mother. The two of you are always cheating._ He snickered, "I'd be bored if you played by the rules though."

"Your spaghetti's being made, kid," Kurai said as he opened the door.

"Yay!" Jayden grinned, "Melody makes good spaghetti!"

"Eldric have faith," Elspeth urged.

"Elspeth, Xerxes I could understand to a point but Baphomet? The Archdemon of Greed? Azazel's lapdog? I might as well invite Azazel himself into my office for a drink!" Eldric snapped.

"How can they grow if you protect them?" Elspeth asked, "They have to be prepared and protecting them like this is only going to hinder them. Azazel's war will happen whether we're ready for it or not."

"And what about Rick? He's Baphomet's host's little brother," Eldric asked angrily, "He doesn't need that."

"He can't keep running," Elspeth reminded him, "Better his past catch up to him here where he has his friends with him than when he's alone."

Eldric gritted his teeth, "Alright, Elspeth. You win. But I will not refrain from intervening if this devolves into disaster."

"I'm not asking you to," Elspeth nodded, "I'm just asking you to have faith in them."

Eldric sighed and leaned back in his leather chair. _That was almost a week ago. Baphomet starts next week._ "The middle of April already? Wow. This year went by fast." He glanced at the woman leaning against the table next to him, "Wouldn't you say so Haliel?"

The assistant principal turned to him, "This year has been exciting." She handed him a clipboard, "Reports from the Lotus."

"Great," Eldric took the clipboard and looked them over. "The rift is active. More than it's been since the God's War?" _This is bad! We don't need another God's War. Not now. Not when there's so few able to fight them._ He gritted his teeth. His anxiety about Baphomet returned on hundred fold. "I've already spoken to Elspeth about the...interesting situation with the Demon Lord of Greed."

"She still wants us to follow through with it?" Haliel asked. She didn't sound surprised. She shook her head, "I wonder if Elspeth has too much faith in these kids."

"I don't know. Either way a war will break out," Eldric clenched his fists, "So we might as well prepare the students for it."

Haliel nodded, "Of course."

 _Tensions are rising. Higher and higher. This battle for power is soon to end. But the war is far from over._

"Who...Who's voice is that?" Tina looked around. She couldn't see anything. Darkness swirled around her like mist.

A young blond girl approached her through the darkness. The girl's crystalline blue eyes glowed, casting an eery light on her face.

"O-Orriyon?" Tina stared at her.

The girl walked closer. Her expression was distant and she seemed to stare through Tina without seeing her. And yet she continued to approach.

Tina took an uncomfortable step back, "H-hey! What's going on? You are Orriyon aren't you?"

"I am one of Dokuri's Oracles yes," the girl whispered. She continued to stare through Tina, "I am here to tell _you_ something very important."

"Me?" Tina gritted her teeth suddenly, "I...can't move." _What the hell? Why can't I move?_

"We have seen how you will disappear."

"We?"

"There is one Oracle for all five Eras, not including Orriyon."

"What is Orriyon then?"

"Orriyon was created by a dragon of immense power in order to aid your planeswalking friends in their quest. She was not created by the Goddess. In fact the Goddess did not know of her creation until after it was completed."

"So then what did you come here to tell me?"

"We have all seen how you will disappear. The question we have for you is: do _you_ wish to see how you will disappear?"

Tina stared at the ground. She gritted her teeth, "No. Knowing I will disappear is enough. I don't want to know how. I don't want to live with the doubt of the choices I've made-"

"But you're living with those things anyway. For no reason. Because of simple anxiety. Aren't you? Scarlet Lotus." The girl stepped closer, "I can see it in your eyes. Your pain. Your anxiety. Your fear. And yet underneath it all is a curiosity. You want to know. Don't you. But you are afraid of the choices you will make in the future if you do know. You are afraid it will change you. Permanently."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Elspeth."

"Yes?"

Jace paused. He bit his lower lip, "What is the importance of this world?" He studied her, "That book Alice mentioned, every last detail of it involves this specific world. Sure others are involved but it all revolves around this one. The God's War. The Shattered Souls War. Everything. Why?"

Elspeth's blue eyes studied him carefully in silence for many moments. A slight breeze came in through the open window and toyed with their hair. She brushed her hair out of her face and sighed, "Because this world was created as an anchor. It is broken now but it's purpose is still the same."

"An anchor?" Jace repeated curiously.

Elspeth looked at him, "Sit." She nodded to the couch as she got to her feet.

Jace sat obediently, "What are you doing?"

"Getting something for us to drink."

Jace waited impatiently as Elspeth disappeared down the hall towards the kitchen. He leaned against the back of the couch and stared out the window. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the sky was a warm bright blue. _The new student will be arriving soon._ _That could be bad._

"You know that this world was created after the creation of the multiverse, correct?" Elspeth asked as she returned. She sat down and gave him a cup of orange juice.

Jace scowled slightly. Orange juice was not his favorite. He nodded, "Yeah. It was created by a planeswalker."

Elspeth nodded, "It was created because, after a war with immensely powerful mysterious beings left the multiverse in ruin the force of the worlds' gravitational pulls started pulling them towards each other. The worlds were destroying each other. In order to solve the problem that planeswalker created this world. She imbued this world with her very essence, dying in the process of it's creation. That power, that magic, created the paths that make up the Blind Eternities today. Those paths weren't always there to guide a planeswalker to the world they wanted to go to."

Jace stared at her, "So if this world were to be destroyed the other worlds would start colliding with each other again."

Elspeth nodded, "Yes. This world is very important."

"But it's broken," Jace pointed out, "How can it still serve it's purpose if it's completely broken from the multiverse?"

"It still exists doesn't it? The mana, although dangerously, poisonously, concentrated, is still present, right?"

Jace nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"I must warn you about something, Jace," Elspeth whispered gravely.

"Huh?" Jace looked at her in confusion.

"You are used to easy answers. You have gotten used to having the answers given to you. That is partially our fault and for that I am sorry," her gaze was intense as she studied him, "The answers will not always be easy. And the easy answer will not always be the correct one."

Jace stared at her, "But...the answers haven't been easy."

Elspeth's expression softened some, "You will understand."

Jace sighed, "I'm going to go back to the dorm then. Thanks."

Elspeth nodded. She watched him leave through slightly narrowed eyes. _He still doesn't quite get it. I fear for the day when he will have to learn the hard way._ She took a deep breath and held it for a moment before letting it out, "I am worrying too much." She glanced out the window uneasily. Tensions were rising. Not just on this world but on every world.

"Amaryllis! Come on!"

Jace looked up in surprise. He stopped walking and watched two people walk out of the grocery store. The older of the two was handing bags off to the younger one, who appeared to be a teenage boy. Jace's eyes narrowed. Everything fell away to greyscale. He could see the immense power in both of them. The power was dark, meaning they were residents of Umbral. Or at least had been once upon a time.

"Kurai taught you his little trick, huh?"

Jace's eyes widened and he whipped around quickly. He saw a young woman standing behind him. Her power was blindingly bright. He stumbled back and covered his eyes. When he opened them again everything had regained color. The woman had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. He recognized her after a moment, "Rheah?" Her question echoed in his head and he became defense, "And so what if Kurai was the one that taught me that?!"

Rheah smiled slightly, "Nothing. You were unlikely to exist in the light anyway so it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean? Unlikely to exist in the light?" Jace repeated.

"Even if you were transformed into a being of light, like myself, after your death you would not belong fully in the light. Even if Kurai hadn't taught you some of his own abilities that would've been the case," Rheah explained gently.

"Oh," Jace crossed his arms over his chest, "You made it seem like I was in trouble."

"Spying on people is grounds for getting in trouble you know," Rheah commented dryly.

Jace scowled, "I was not spying."

"Their situation had nothing to do with you," Rheah pointed out, "One was simply complaining and happened to catch your attention in doing so."

Jace turned back. He noticed the older of the two, the woman he assumed to be Amaryllis, watching him with a look of warning in her eyes. He looked up at Rheah, "Who are they?"

"That's not for me to say," Rheah shrugged.

"But you know," Jace muttered.

"That I do. But again, it is not for me to say." Rheah motioned to them, "You could always ask them yourself."

Jace stuck out his tongue, "That's awkward. I'd rather not."

"Then it looks like you'll never know," Rheah shrugged.

Jace glanced at her, "You really won't tell me?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Why not?"

"It is not for me to say."

"But you know them."

"And telling you would be a breach of their privacy."

Jace pouted, "I'll just ask Kurai then."

Rheah sighed, "You're spoiled."

Jace looked at her mutinously, "I am not."

"Really?" Rheah looked down at him. She placed her hand on top of his head, "I can understand why they do it. But it's turned you into a brat."

"I'm not a brat!" Jace insisted.

Rheah raised an eyebrow, "If you, Little One."

"Little one?" Jace paused and stared at her in surprise for a moment. He scowled, "I may look fourteen but I'm not!"

Rheah chuckled, "You are still much much younger than me."

He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from her, "I'm going to ask Kurai since you won't tell me!"

"Go ahead," Rheah shrugged.

Jace darted down the street, skipping easily around Amaryllis and her teenage companion.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lady Rheah."

"It's just Rheah."

"You have a title. We will respect it. However, you have broken the rules, yet again. Those rules were set down by Master Lucelius himself. You are not allowed to interfere in the world of the mortals. We do not want another Gods' War."

Rheah growled, "Have you forgotten that Lucelius himself has broken these rules?"

"He went and had a-"

Rafael quickly placed his hand over Aemeira's mouth and whispered a warning in her ear.

"He learned his lesson when his daughter allied with that scum, Kurai."

Rheah pressed her lips together, "Kurai is not the one causing problems for us."

"Yet, My Lady. He has not begun to cause problems _yet_. He will inevitably turn his attention to the Inner Haven when his dark rivals begin to bore him."

"And for all we know he could be the cause of our problems with Azazel."

"The two have been bitter rivals for quite some time," Rheah pointed out impatiently, "I doubt they would put that aside simply to annoy us."

"It happened during the Gods' War."

"When Onyx was there to command and, if she had to, completely control their actions!" Aemeira snarled angrily, "She's not here anymore so they aren't likely to set aside their rivalries to work together."

"Aemeira, not that the input isn't appreciated but now is not the time," Rafael whispered.

"Lady Rheah."

"Yes?" Rheah sighed in silent relief.

"Kurai wishes to speak with you."

Rheah sighed. _Dammit. That's only going to make them more irritating._ She shook her head, "Alright. About what?"

"He didn't say. He just said he wanted to speak with you and that if one of the border guards didn't get you he would-"

"That's fine. I'm coming," Rheah quickly cut the archon off before they could relay whatever threat Kurai had made. _The Archangel's Council is already less than fond of him._ She nodded to Rafael, "Continue speaking with them. Amy, c'mon."

The succubus followed Rheah out of the room, glaring at the council one last time before she left.

"Rheah's priorities are mixed up. She is allowing the attachment she had to Envy in life dictate her decisions in death."

Rafael sighed, "Lady Rheah is doing the best she can to keep peace in this outer realm. You have to remember, the demons and their followers are our neighbors now, whether we want them to be or not."

"She is being too nice with them."

"Sloth should never have been allowed to escape. And Envy shouldn't have been able to be summoned. She has only ever banished him and yet at the same time she does nothing when he escapes that banishment. It's about time Envy was destroyed."

"He's too much trouble."

"Kurai is a nuisance at his worst. He is not a true danger. He has accepted many of the rules Lucelius has posed upon this realm," Rafael reasoned.

"He is not allowed in the Inner Haven!"

"Actually he is," Rafael corrected, "He is allowed into the Inner Haven as long as he has a Guardian escort that never lets him out of their sight."

"A demon? A demon is allowed into the Inner Haven? The homes of the spirits of the dead as they live out their second life?"

"Yes," Rafael nodded. He sighed, "If there is nothing else that I, in my station, can take care of then this meeting is adjourned until next week."

Jace yawned and flopped onto his bed, "I found the Demon Lord of Sloth today."

"Really?" Jayden asked excitedly, "What were they like?!"

"He was lazy," Jace shrugged.

"How lazy?" Ral looked up from the computer he was taking apart curiously.

"He didn't want to carry a loaf of bread because it was 'too much work' and his companion could carry it just fine on her own," Jace shrugged, "If that helps."

"That's pretty damn lazy," Ral shook his head, "And I thought Kyle was lazy."

Jace shrugged, "I didn't talk to him."

"Of course you didn't Cat Ears."

Jace glared at him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't talk to anybody unless someone makes you, especially if you haven't interacted with them before," Ral shrugged.

Jace rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He paused, "Am I spoiled?"

"Of course you're spoiled!" Ral grinned, "You're my little brother!"

Jace looked at him flatly, "We're not actually related you know. And I used to be older than you."

"None of that matters now!" Ral insisted happily. He got to his feet, "Speaking of which. This is for you." He tossed Jace a stuffed animal that he pulled out from under the blanket.

Jace ignored it and let it slide between the bed and the wall, "So...I am spoiled?"

"Why is being spoiled such a bad thing?" Ral asked. He cocked his head to the side confusedly.

"I'm just asking because I've never thought of myself as being spoiled. But a lot of other people have been commenting that I am," Jace shrugged.

"Honestly Cat Ears. You're always over thinking everything! C'mon! Being spoiled isn't a bad thing!"

Jace sighed and stared at the wall. He was well aware of Jayden laying, seemingly asleep, half on top of him. Tempest was curled up next to the bed.

"C'mon Jace," Kaious flew up and landed on Jace's head, "Being spoiled isn't necessarily a bad thing. Besides it's better than many other things."

"It turns people into brats," Jace looked away from the dragon.

"That's not always true," Ral insisted.

"Yes it is," Jace insisted. He sighed, "Don't forget about the new student we'll be leading around. When they get here at least."

Ral nodded, "They'll be just in time for the Spring Festival!"

"Ral can you not feel the pressure that's _still_ in the air? Can you not feel the tensions that are about to _snap_?!" Jace growled.

Ral cocked his head to the side, "No...Since we dealt with Nix things have really calmed down."

Jace sighed, "You haven't seen it? You don't think that Xerxes coming back suddenly after deciding he didn't want to be at the school anymore isn't weird? You don't think that a new student being accepted in April is weird?"

"Sure, it's weird but you're overthinking things."

"I'm not overthinking!" Jace insisted, "I've never been wrong about this stuff before. And every previous time you've brushed it off."

"Oh my god Cat Ears. Fine. You're not over-thinking it. But what the hell do you want to do about it?" Ral asked, "In the end the best thing to do is go with the flow of things."

"But if you wait for the tensions to snap before even beginning to act you won't be prepared," Jace snapped.

"How do you suggest we prepare then?" Ral asked, slightly annoyed.

Jace paused, "You're helping Nix get back on her feet right?" Even though the girl was a robot everyone still thought of her as a human being.

Ral nodded, "The parts I'm working on now will be shipped over to the Deity Project Facility in Russia."

Jace nodded, "Then keep that up. If we can get her back up to speed before everything snaps then it will be much easier."

"Alright. Sounds doable," Ral nodded, "What else?"

"Well, since we have to keep an eye on the new student we can figure out their motives."

"And if they don't have any odd motives?"

"I doubt that they wouldn't," Jace shrugged.

"Cat Ears you are paranoid."

"No. I'm smart," Jace snapped.

Ral sighed, "Alright. Alright whatever."

Kaious nodded, "Sounds like a good plan guys!"

"You're not a part of the plan," Jace muttered.

"I know," Kaious nodded, "I was just commenting on how it was a good plan."

"And how long are you gonna stay a dragon. I know you're not now," Jace pouted slightly.

"Wait...Kaious isn't a dragon?!" Ral gawked in surprise.

Jace hissed at Ral, "Be quiet. Jayden is asleep you idiot."

"Oh. Right. Sorry," Ral chuckled nervously.

Jace sighed, "Go back to your computer. That's all I've got for now."


	5. Chapter 5

"This is the new student then?" Jace looked up and scowled. The new student was tall for his apparent age. He looked down at Jace with nothing but a polite aloofness but Jace could feel the immense power that was at the new student's fingertips.

Eldric nodded calmly, "Yes. You and Ral are in charge of helping him settle in here."

Jace glanced at Eldric. He could almost taste the spirit's intense mistrust towards this boy in the air. He studied the boy intently, "What did you say your name was again?"

"Basille," he nodded to Jace, "Are you Jace, or Ral?"

"Sounds French. And I'm Jace," Jace shrugged. He grabbed the boy's schedule off of Eldric's polished wooden desk and looked at it. _He has the exact same schedule as me. I wonder if that was on purpose._ Jace looked at Eldric one last time before sighing, "Let's go then." He led him the most direct route to their history class. Jace hovered in the doorway, "This is new student everyone's heard about."

"He's tall," Jenny whispered.

Jace rolled his eyes but remained silent.

Mr. Rice shrugged, "Alright. Take a seat."

Jace noticed Rick sitting stiffly and uncomfortably in his seat. He noticed Xerxes look angrily at the new student. His catlike ears pricked and he listened closely as Basille sat next to Xerxes.

"Why are you here? I can take care of this," Xerxes hissed softly.

"Hush Xerxes. You'll bring unwanted attention if you appear this friendly towards me."

Jace sat down in his seat and looked around. _So he's working with Xerxes._ Everything faded into grey scale. He saw an immense black power swirling within Basille's body. Jace allowed his attention to wander, breaking the spell. He noticed Michael and David sit up and go rigid suddenly.

"Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn," Michael started muttering.

"This soon?" David hissed. The twins got to their feet quickly, "Mr. Rice. We have to go."

Jace's eyes narrowed, "Why exactly?"

"Sorry, can't say," Michael shook his head.

Mr. Rice nodded, "Of course."

Michael and David shot out the door of the classroom. Jace cocked his head to the side. _They were unusually serious. They're never serious. Something must be wrong. But what is it?_

 __"Come now Izura," Kurai urged patiently, "Imagine not having to be in hiding. Imagine being able to roam the world free from the beings that pursue you wishing for your head on a platter." The Archdemon of Envy leaned forward slightly, "Imagine how peaceful a life you would have."

"I'm not interested, Kurai," Izura yawned, "I'm not getting involved in the Inner Haven's war. It's too much work anyway."

"Then I guess that means you'll be working with Azazel?" Kurai asked calmly.

"No," Izura shook his head, "I'm not getting invol-"

"Izura, you must know that with this war there will be no neutral ground," Kurai motioned out the window, "Azazel will bring the fight here. With no gods to materialize and the Inner Haven divided against itself the mortal world is wide open territory for him."

"And how much of that is because you suggested it to him, passively or otherwise?" Amaryllis growled coldly.

Kurai glanced at her, "Now, now, don't jump to conclusions."

"It's not like that assumption is stretched. We all know that you are more than willing and able to give your enemies ideas that will, should your plans play out correctly, lead to their demise," Amaryllis put her hands on her hips, "You did it to Alia when you were alive. You did it to the King when you were alive. You even did it to Onyx when I was alive. You did it to the previous Archdemons of Sloth and Greed."

Kurai smirked, "Maybe so. Either way there will be no middle ground for you to stand on. Besides, it would be easier to put some work into this fight and be left alone to whatever suites your fancy for the rest of your existence, would it not?"

Izura rolled his eyes, "What would I do? I don't fight!"

Kurai shrugged, "I'm sure that Saraqael and the Archons would appreciate someone to gather whatever supplies they don't have on their person."

"That sounds dangerous," Izura stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"You can't run from the New Demon Hunters forever," Kurai shrugged. He turned towards the door, "If that's your final decision then I'll leave."

Izura suddenly looked conflicted, "The New Demon Hunters..."

"I'll follow whatever choice you make," Amaryllis promised.

Izura growled, "Fine, Kurai! You win!"

Kurai smirked, "I knew you'd come around. However Lucelius has not asked for our aid." He shrugged, "Until that happens we will wait."

Izura rolled his eyes, "Then why'd you come talk to me now?!"

"You _are_ whiny," Kurai shook his head, "Simply because it is better to be prepared before we are called." He turned back towards the door, "Now, I have other allies to speak with."

Amaryllis shook her head, "He's nothing but trouble."

Izura slouched in his seat on the couch, "This isn't going to end well. I can feel it. But what are we supposed to do? I mean Kurai was right on one thing. I can't run from the New Demon Hunters forever. They're determined to find and destroy every trace of Umbral on this world."

Amaryllis nodded, "I understand. However now that you've promised you'd be there you have to stand by your word."

Izura nodded, "Alright." He glanced at her, "How'd you end up a Slayer?"

"I'm a Ravenheart. Simply based off of the blood that ran through my veins I would not have been accepted into Luxaeus. The only other option was Umbral," Amaryllis shrugged. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, "Baphomet and Azazel have corrupted the family beyond measure. We've always been devoted to the darkness but until those two began meddling we have never served a single demon lord over the others."

Izura nodded, "That makes sense. I'm guessing you're mad about the twisted stories they tell to the next generation about you. And how you were all these things that you never were."

Amaryllis nodded, "Of course I am. The version of me they know is nothing like who I am or who I was."

Izura glanced at her uneasily. He knew it was dangerous to rile her up, even if it was difficult. He'd seen the usually calm and levelheaded Slayer lay waste to almost an entire army of New Demon Hunters because their rhetoric had angered her. "Oh."

Amaryllis shoved him slightly, "It shouldn't be long until we're called. The war in Luxaeus has already begun."

"It's begun already?!" Izura squeaked.

Amaryllis nodded, "It won't be long now until Azazel comes here. Kurai's counting on something. He's pushing Azazel into making his move now. He could've done it eons ago but he's doing it now. And I'd bet my existence that it's because there are planeswalkers here for the first time in so many millions of years that I haven't bothered counting."

Izura glanced at her, "Planeswalkers? Here?"

Amaryllis nodded, "That cat eared boy we saw talking to Rheah earlier. He isn't alone. His entire group is made up of planeswalkers."

Izura whistled softly. He stretched, "I'm taking a nap!"

Amaryllis rolled her eyes, "You have fun with that. Remember, when we're called we _must_ answer."

"Otherwise we're no different from Azazel and the prospect of a peaceful life that made me agree to this nonsense anyway is all but a faded memory."


	6. Chapter 6

"Lady Rheah. Step down from your position. You have abused your power for too long!"

"I have not abused a bit of my power," Rheah struggled to remain calm. Part of her wanted the tensions to snap already. She knew the resolution of such an event would be messy, messier even than the Gods' War. However trying to calm the tensions was becoming increasingly difficult.

"You defend the creatures of Umbral. They're only purpose is to desecrate the world you claim to wish to protect!"

"Balance must be preserved in order for the world of the living to remain!" Rheah snarled, "The Gods' War should've taught all of us that."

"The Gods' War would never have happened if Umbral had been put down sooner!"

"No. It would've just happened sooner!" Rheah clenched her fists. _Remain calm. Remain calm. I_ _ **must**_ _remain calm._ "Without Umbral for the darker souls to go to they would end up adrift in the space between and lost forever, unable to be reborn to live out later lives. The remnants of Umbral must remain."

"It's better for everyone if the souls that carry darkness were lost."

Aemeira snarled angrily, "What did you say? You do realize that half of the reason you weren't destroyed in the Gods' War was because of _my_ help don't you?"

"Your assistance was unnecessary and unasked for."

Rheah stepped quickly between Aemeira and the Archangel, "Her assistance was very necessary." She cast a warning glance over her shoulder at her friend. "That is not the point here."

"Rheah. I have had enough of this. Step down or we will use force to remove you."

"That'll spark a civil war," Rheah sounded calm but underneath it all there was a hint of cold anger in her voice, "Luxaeus will fall apart."

"Then step down."

"And allow you and your New Demon Hunters to destroy the balance that some of us have worked so hard to preserve?" Rheah asked. Her golden eyes were harder than steel.

"Brother," Rafael stepped forward and addressed the Archangel, "I urge you to reconsider this. Plunging Luxaeus into civil war would leave the Cities of the Dead and the living world vulnerable."

"Then Rheah must step down. She has abused the power granted to her by her station."

"Lady Rheah!"

Everyone in the room turned as the overly large, ornately decorated marble doors flew open. A young Dryad raced into the room. He looked around uneasily, "I apologize for any interruption. However, our scouts report that Xerxes is making his move. He's taken a mortal girl to the rift and is going to open it."

Rheah's eyes widened, "What?!" She looked at the Dryad, "Inform Lucelius immediately." She looked around the council for a moment before turning her attention back to the Dryad, "And tell him to send half of our forces to the aid of the mortal realm."

"Only half?"

"Yes. Only half. Azazel moved sooner than expected," _Xerxes moved sooner than Azazel wanted him to._ "And so we need to be prepared for Azazel to attack the Inner Haven."

"A war on two fronts," Rafael shook his head, "Wonderful." He looked at Aemeira, "Can you give your aid to the mortal realm?"

"You have to ask?" The Succubus smirked, "Of course I can."

Rafael nodded, "Thanks."

Amy disappeared in a cloud of deep red smoke.

Azazel howled in rage, "Xerxes!" He turned quickly to Abbadon, one of his most trusted assistants, "Has the Inner Haven collapsed yet?"

Abbadon shook her head, "No. They were close but Xerxes moved too soon."

Azazel snarled, "Abbadon, Scaadem, you two take your portions of the force and attack the Inner Haven. We must keep them too busy to interfere." He turned fully around, "Alia, send half of your force with them. The other half, along with yourself, will assist Xerxes and Baphomet."

Alia dipped his head, "Of course, My Lord."

Abbadon copied the action, "Consider the Inner Haven plunged into chaos." She turned on her heel, "Scaadem hurry up. And you will do exactly as I say or there _will be_ consequences."

"Of course," Scaadem pushed down the urge to snarl. Abbadon may be one of Azazel's most trusted Kothriins but her haughty attitude made him want to stick a blade in her back. Azazel didn't really trust any of them anyway.

Azazel clenched his fists angrily as the doors closed behind his servants, "Xerxes…you imbecile. If you survive this I will behead you myself."

Kurai quickly scaled the wall. He landed in a crouch on the other side. The Inner Haven was scrambling to prepare for a war on two fronts. _Rheah's smart. I must say, pushing Xerxes to make his move earlier than Azazel wanted was easier than I expected._ He darted from one rooftop to the next headed for the cathedral in the center. It was a long way but luckily the polished white stone spire was clearly visible from any part of the Inner Haven.

The Guardians and beings of light were too busy preparing to notice him slinking along the rooftops. He disappeared through an archway in one of the upper levels of the cathedral once he reached it. The room was blindingly bright. There was nothing in the room but an archway led to a set of stairs leading up on the far right corner of the room. Kurai hurried up the stairs. _Don't want to overstay my welcome._

Up in the top of the cathedral was a solid undecorated steel door. Kurai ran his hand down the door. _This leads to the realm of the Gods. Specifically Ivory's Citadel. The place where the god decided to hide away, and abandon his duties in favor of sulking._ "You can thank me later, Lucelius." Kurai studied the complicated puzzle lock. Solving it was difficult. He pushed open the door and walked calmly through the portal.

"What are you doing here, Demon?!" Ivory roared.

"I come with a...status report," Kurai shrugged indifferently, "Since you seem uninterested in the realm that you were charged with looking after by Kuru herself."

"Do not mock me, Monster," Ivory hissed.

Kurai sighed, "I put a lot of time and effort into locating you. And here you are, hiding in your citadel, sulking."

"I am not-"

"Then what _are_ you doing? Your beloved beings of light are about to be slaughtered. And what are you doing?" Kurai leaned forward slightly. His red eyes glowed knowingly, "You're sitting in a throne, wallowing in self-pity and obsessing over mistakes of the past. Do you really think they can survive without your guidance? And yet when they need you most, you abandon them."

"I could destroy you with a simple word demon," Ivory snarled, "Watch your tongue. Godhood may be your goal but you are nowhere near there yet."

Kurai smirked, "Godhood isn't my only goal. I'm surprised you of all beings figured it out first."

"Why would you assist the beings of light when you are diametrically opposed to them?" Ivory growled.

"Let's be real," Kurai spread his arms wide, "I'd be bored without all of you. My fellow beings of darkness aren't nearly as entertaining."

"Do not expect me to be lenient with you," Ivory rose to his feet, "I will purge the darkness from the mortal realm."

Kurai watched the god stalk away, slightly annoyed, "All that time sulking and he hasn't learned a thing."


	7. Chapter 7

"Melody!"

"Melody!"

"Melody!"

"Erin, you're sure this is the last place you saw her?" Chandra turned to the brown haired cross country runner.

Erin nodded vigorously, "This is where she disappeared! I swear it!"

"Did you see who took her?" Lilianna sounded exasperated and annoyed.

Erin shook his head, "No. I just saw...darkness. I mean it was just darkness and she disappeared and-"

He was cut off as the ground began to shake and tremble. Cracks opened in the ground and black lightning shot up towards the sky from those cracks. A chilling shriek echoed through the air hauntingly around them.

"Melody!" Chandra cried.

Jace, Hades, Izzy, Emalia, Jenny and Leisa bolted towards the center of the city.

Chandra grabbed Lilianna's arm and dragged the reluctant death mage after them. Erin, Alice, Jade, and Rick followed.

"Let GO!" Melody ripped out of Xerxes grasp and stumbled away from him. She scrambled to her feet and ran for the edge of the circle. _If I'm not out before he activates it then I'll die and he'll be able to rip the rift open!_

"Ha! Nice," Xerxes sneered, "But it won't matter."

Melody heard him start chanting. She squeezed her eyes shut and kept running. The circle encompassed the entirety of the rift. It took up the whole city square. She could feel magical energy surging through the area. However the circle was not yet active.

"Melody!" Melody opened her eyes to the sound of her name. Emalia was racing towards her, followed by Jenny, Izzy, and Leisa. Melody reached out towards them. Her cry was unintelligible. _Almost there! Almost there! I'm not gonna make it!_ The symbols composing the circle began to glow. Melody felt herself begin to go still against her will. She felt someone grab her hand, pulling her out of the circle completely. Melody stumbled and crashed into the ground.

"You leave her alone you sick bastard!" Chandra snarled angrily.

Melody saw Hades standing in the circle in her place. The symbols glowed brightly but he was still able to move. Shadows flowed around him, following his command. His eyes glowed a terrifying red.

Xerxes studied him nonchalantly, "Well then. You won't work." The sickly glow of the symbols died and Xerxes put his hands up, "So you got me. However, a human sacrifice is not the only thing that can open a rift."

Chandra, Hades, Leisa, and Jace leaped forward for an attack. A brutal wind picked up out of nowhere and shadows exploded out of the rift, knocking everyone back. Xerxes' cackle could be heard over the roaring of the wind in their ears.

"Isabelle, Erin, Alice, take Melody to the Black Lotus."

Dizziness suddenly overtook Melody. Black crept in on the edges of her vision. As she collapsed she felt someone catch her and lift her up. She lost consciousness.

Alice turned to Isabelle, obviously waiting for her to decide what to do next.

"I'll cover the rear," Isabelle said. She looked at Erin, "Up front."

Alice handed him a small knife, "Just in case."

Erin nodded, "Thanks.

Chandra sliced through the hordes of shadows that raced towards her. The darkness was a crushing force that had a will of it's own. Each individual tendril was it's own entity, acting in it's own way. She could hear Xerxes cackling madly from the center of this mass but no matter what she did she felt as though she was moving backwards. She made no progress.

 _The Black Lotus have finished evacuating the city. Fall back. With the amount coming out of the rift we won't be able to hold here._ Tessa's voice echoed in Chandra's head. She snarled but darted away from the shadowy mass. The black covered the midafternoon sun in complete darkness.

 _Ral Cain and I are with Echo. Cline's with Dawn._ Jace's voice said. _Echo's activating the Mana Blanket._

 _Sweetness. Could you act as a bridge?_ Chandra glanced over her shoulder. The shadows were spreading but at the same time losing density, "Good."

 _Sure._

 _Cool._

 _What Phoenix?_ Echo asked.

 _Hurry it up. I'd rather not die out here thank you._ Chandra snapped.

 _Don't rush me._

 _Did you really ask me to be a bridge just so you could whine?_

Chandra snickered. _I'm going to rush you because we are running low on time here._

 _God dammit Phoenix._

 _Would you two shut up?!_ Jace pulled out, cutting the connection.

Chandra shook her head in amusement.

"Come oh stars and moon. Come down to earth light of the heavens. Be our guides in the darkness and be our hope in our despair. Come down to earth light of the heavens and aid us in our will," Leisa's voice echoed throughout the area. The asphalt underneath her cracked as the weight of her power created a crater. Bright white light erupted from the ground around her. That light formed a replacement sun in the sky that the shadows could not blot out.

Chandra felt the Mana Blanket cover the city completely. Bright angry mana from the nearby mountains flowed through her cleanly. She started cackling madly before clearing her throat, "That certainly evens the odds."

 _Lucelius has decided to retreat to the living realm._ Elspeth's voice echoed through the telepathic channels the group had created.

 _Lucelius is retreating here?! But that's going to attract the main force to this realm!_ Jace's voice was dark with disapproval.

 _It's what he's decided. They'll be coming from a smaller rift on the edge of the city._

"Great," Chandra rolled her eyes. The instant Elspeth finished speaking the first of those retreating appeared. The protector god Ivory was among them. His eyes were dark as he looked around at the ragtag fighting force in front of him, comprised mostly of kids. Chandra ignored him, "Take the wounded to the Black Lotus Hotel!" It was the most secure building in the city. Nothing had gotten past it before. She doubted it would happen this time. And if it did the wounded would be protected at all costs.

An angel nodded to her, "Let's go!" _I don't need Ivory's approval._ The angel looked at her, "Is the path clear?"

 _Mostly._ Jace's voice said. _Ral's clearing it now._

"Yeah," Chandra nodded, "The way is clear. Help get the wounded to the Lotus!"

Instantly every single student, whether engaged in combat or not, helped support the wounded and made their way to the hotel.

"You make a nice field commander," a woman with dark brown hair and purple eyes commented.

"Me?" Chandra almost squeaked, "Nah. I'm no commander."

"Really? Alright then." She spun her lance above her head and turned her attention to the approaching shadowy mass.

Chandra glanced at the wounded. Most were similar to Michael and David and were beings composed of light. Others seemed to be emotion incarnate. Literally. Chandra turned her attention to the shadowy mass. _Well if it doesn't like light then it shouldn't like fire._ She formed a massive fireball and sent it flying into the mass. The shadows hissed and writhed. Leisa wrapped her sword in a bright sheen of light and leaped forward. The brown haired girl followed her, along with Sakura. Chandra formed three more fireballs and sent them flying. It was nice to finally be able to wield mana. She grinned excitedly, "Let's play." She leaped into the shadowy mass wrapped in a sheen of bright orange-gold flames. A large sword appeared in her hand and she sliced through many beings. She could see the chaos that was the beginnings of a very large scale battle devolving even further into chaos.

 _According to Cain we have to make it to the center of the mass within the day or we will not stand a chance._


	8. Chapter 8

Jace looked around at the carnage around them, "This is a giant mess." The beings of light had come in injured and the weaker ones were being slaughtered easily.

Kurai appeared next to him, "It's war. And it's been millennia in the making."

"No thanks to you stirring the pot," Jace glanced at the demon. He sounded as though he were simply making an observation. He didn't seem to have a problem with the fact that Kurai had been instigating this war.

Kurai shrugged, "It wouldn't be any fun if tensions weren't high enough. Besides, it's the best way of getting rid of Azazel."

Jace shrugged indifferently, "Whatever you say." He looked around again. The sun was going down and they weren't much closer to the center of the shadowy mass than they had been that morning. The Mana Blanket was weakening and those that were mortal were exhausted. He growled slightly, "Why is it we never seem to be able to succeed in our goals easily? Every time we've barely managed to call it a success."

Kurai raised an eyebrow, "It might have something to do with a hesitance to act first."

Jace scowled, "Of course it does. But acting first can end just as disastrously."

"Very true," Kurai nodded.

Bodies of various creatures from both sides littered the broken asphalt. Thick black blood mixed with finer golden blood in multiple places. So far there was no sign of red blood. The dark mass blocked out most of the light from the sun so it was just a white dot creeping ever closer to the western horizon. The buildings were mostly piles of rubble by now. Everyone in Elendeth that was unable to defend themselves had long since been transported into the near impenetrable basement of the Black Lotus Hotel.

Jace sighed, "I can't wait to get out of here." He picked his way carefully around the bodies and residual essences of various creatures. He had no intention whatsoever of physically joining the fight but it would be good to calculate how much progress they had actually made. He made himself undetectable by anyone and worked his way through the chaos of battle.

Most of the inhabitants of darkness were near invisible while the beings of light stuck out, shining like stars in a night sky. The Black Lotus were difficult to detect, moving through the darkness easily. Jace looked behind him. They had made some progress but not nearly enough to avoid nightfall. He hissed, "Damn."

Kurai glanced at him and then looked around, "There is a way to make this easier."

Jace's catlike ears pricked. He looked up at Kurai curiously, "How?"

"Destroy Azazel in the Outer Realms. That will cause a shift in power and Pride's forces will be forced to retreat."

"And you haven't brought it up yet because…?"

"Oh, I didn't want someone like Lucelius or Gideon or even Phoenix running in stupidly to do it themselves. Besides, someone will still have to close the rift to restore order. Closing the rift requires a sacrifice, just like opening it did. Xerxes sacrificed his physical form to open it. His spirit drifts from one host to another at the moment. Azazel might even do the same. However if you could catch them in between hosts you'd be able to destroy them permanently. Their souls would be lost and they would never be reborn." Kurai shrugged.

Jace studied him through narrowed eyes, "You're a frustrating crafty bastard."

"Like you wouldn't have done the same," Kurai smirked.

Jace opened his mouth to argue with him. He let out a string of curses under his breath when he realized that Kurai likely wasn't wrong. He turned away, "Nevermind. Let's just get this over with."

Kurai nodded.

 _Night has fallen. And in the darkness we are lost._

"Shut up Orriyon," Chandra snarled, "It's not done yet." She could feel Ral's Mana Blanket weakening. A quick glance around revealed nothing but darkness. It was amazing how little progress they had actually made. A string of curses escaped her.

"Oh. Are you uncertain?"

"It'll be your end, Little One."

Chandra whirled around. Two women approached her. They had glowing deep purple eyes. Purple markings shifted and swirled along their skin, power surging within them like waves on an ocean. Their long black hair flowed around them as though it were alive. Black and purple flames surged off the ground with their every step. Their voices were soft and silken.

"Is Crimson Phoenix lost in the darkness?"

"Was she ever in the light to begin with?"

"What do you two want?" Chandra let her annoyance show plain in her voice.

"Simple."

"You."

"You're going to have to deal with me then, Loves."

"Lili?" Chandra raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Lilianna smirked at her, "Go ahead Love. You have better things to be doing than this, don't you? The rift does need to be closed after all."

Chandra hesitated for just a moment before disappearing into the darkness.

Lilianna looked at the two women in front of her, "Sorry, but I'm not going to make this easy for you."

"The darkness already has a hold on you."

"It will be easy."

"Oh, I know," Lilianna smirked. _Soulfire. A power nurtured by something older and darker than the Dragon. And the best ticket I've got out of this._ "Shall we get started?"

"If you insist Necromancer."


	9. Chapter 9

"Ssitheros, go join the infirmary's defense." Ivory bid his companion, the chief god of the Guardians, honorable snake like humanoids. Ssitheros nodded and silently departed. Ivory put his helmet over his head and grabbed his massive two handed sword. Shadows darker than night seeped into the Council Citadel's main chamber, a large domed room that was easily thirty feet wide and fifty feet tall and was magically capable of expanding.

"Hello Ivory." A singsong voice echoed through the room, bouncing off of the walls. "We've come to do what Mother could not."

"Where Onyx failed, so shall you. Many have tried, all have failed."

Another voice spoke. "Is that…. Pride? Come now, Ivory. You can't submit to something so petty. It might just destroy you." The ceiling shattered and the pieces floated up.

"Arcanus!?" The mage sneered and directed what remained of the Council Chamber's ceiling down at Ivory. He seemed unperturbed with every miss. An arrow bounced off of Ivory's armor, near his shoulder joint. He cursed, but couldn't take his attention away from the mage above him. He carved through yet another bombardment easily. "I know there are others with you, Mage."

"We made it obvious. Or at least I thought so. What do you think, Sister?"

"I agree. Let's see how long the God of Light lasts against Umbral's best assassins." Ivory twisted sideways as one of two blades cut through the air, aimed for his neck. He brought his sword up to block the other and kicked his attacker, Saeralai, in the knee. He brought his sword down to end her existence quickly, but she vanished in a black cloud of smoke. Twin sets of laughing voices played at his ears, reflecting off of the walls, seemingly magnified by something, probably a spell cast by Arcanus.

"You're too used to fighting what you can see and hit!" Arcanus sneered, appearing within Ivory's reach. The armored warrior wasted no time and his sword severed the oddly calm man's head from his shoulders. The robes fell, empty and several exact copies walked up beside it. The all spoke. "Your meager efforts at swordplay are useless against me."

"An illusion." The god growled. "Arcanus! Your games won't get you anywhere!" Ivory crouched as an arrow flew through the air. It would have struck him in the eye if he hadn't moved. The dual wielder landed behind him and jammed a dagger in between two of the plates in his armor, right in the back. The blade didn't pierce the mithril mesh underneath, however. He swung his sword behind him, turning with it. It glowed a bright white and barely slashed the incorporeal form of the assassin. She solidified a few feet away, holding her side with one hand.

"Now you're beginning to get amusing. I wonder… what happens when we play God in the middle?" The archer materialized in front of Ivory cutting the string on her batleth and Arcanus let the illusions fade. He was to Ivory's left. He stood back up to his full height and settled into a defensive stance. The assassins streaked toward him, bladed weapons ready to pierce his armor or sever his head. He spun around the batleth and blocked one of the dual wielder's swords. The other clanged against his armor. The polished metal began to corrode where the blade had touched it. Arcanus waved his hand passively and the little light left in the room was completely extinguished. Ivory's sword only illuminated a three foot radius and the darkness swallowed his opponents. Light glinted off of a blade and Ivory quickly dodged it. The spiraling, teasing and maddening laughter returned, echoing all around him It was impossible to tell distance and direction. He had began to sweat, not from the fight, but from something else.

"Yes, Ivory. Good. You're beginning to understand. You are going to die. Alone. Helpless." Glowing red eyes flared angrily around him. "Afraid." A dagger plunged into his stomach through the hole in his armor. He caught hold of the attacker's arm and hit them in the head with the hilt of his sword. He staggered backward, regaining his balance from the blow. A searing pain shot through his veins, he snarled almost like an animal and his sword crashed through two columns as he swung it. Arcanus flung him into the wall with a spell

He stood weakly and was met with a boot. "Sister, shall we let him see our face before the final blow?'

"No." Saiemae walked over to wear the god's sword had landed when Arcanus threw him and carried it over to where Ivory was now. "You were disappointing, Ivory. I've fought plenty of mortals who put up more of a fight than you did." She split his head like a melon with his own sword and shoved it into the wall. She stretched and looked at the other two. "That was really boring. But, the job's done."

"N- not yet." Ivory grunted as he pulled the sword out of himself and the wall. His body faded into a human shaped light.

"Oh? Don't disappoint this time. Your physical form was pathetic." Saiemae drew her batleth, Saeralai her swords and Arcanus began drawing a magic circle with glowing red runes.

Saiemae and Saeralai leaped toward Ivory, their physical bodies melting into shadow stuff halfway there. Ivory met them and the force of the impact of their weapons' collision sent out a shock wave, destroying everything in the room except Arcanus and a ten foot radius around the mage. Ivory's swordplay was vastly greater without the physical encumbrance of his armor and body.

"Animarum… obscura nocte… venit luxem... RELEGANT!" Ivory dropped and propped himself up with his sword as the spell finished. He struggled into an upright position. Saiemae was coming toward him in plain view and Saeralai was flying towards him from behind, Saiemae on the left, Saeralai to the right. Their blades were blacker than the darkest shadows in Umbral. Both of them were moving impossibly fast. Ivory's sword fell from his hands as his head rolled off of his shoulders. Saiemae and her sister skidded to a stop on opposite sides of the fallen god. Arcanus sighed in disappointment. Saiemae kicked Ivory's head across the room, where it hit the wall with a satisfying wet crunch. The sounds of battle in the other parts of the citadel and outside in the rest of the Inner Haven ceased and High General Scadem walked into the remains of the council chamber. Saiemae bowed dramatically.

"Save the formalities, Revenant."

"Of course." Her overly dramatic attitude didn't fade. She smirked as the incubus general tensed his muscles to refrain from attacking her.

"The Haven is ours. The Oath Keeper Alliance has retreated to the Mortal Realm." Zurim materialized in the center of the room and instantly everyone, even Scadem, knelt down.

"Good. High General." The Incubus looked up as he was addressed. "Take a force to assist the Ilumnai front. Aemeira is proving obstinate." The Incubus stood and left with his soldiers after a salute. "Excellent work, you three. Even Onyx herself could not kill Ivory. The Havens in the Mortal Realm continue to prove resilient, even against multiple fronts. Saiemae, Saeralai, bring them down from the inside. Leave Elendeth for last. I wish our final confrontation against the mortals and their allies to be interesting. Arcanus, I've made some modifications to the Verthite Weapon. Feel free to use it." Zurim faded into a cloud of smoke and vanished moments later. Saiemae and Saeralai departed for the Mortal Realm and Arcanus returned to the Verthite Weapon's resting place. The silver hedron floated, suspended by two opposing and powerful magnetic rings.

" _You're goin' to hell!" Duenor screamed as he slammed his stubby finger into the button. The hedron whirled to life and spun faster and faster. The curved etchings glowed a bright gold. Tiamat herself crashed through the wall of the castle._

" _It's not working!" Eluniir yelled, carving the head of the nearest dragon clean off. A bright flash and an explosion left everyone on their backs. Arcanus sat up, Duenor was unconscious and Eluniir was nowhere to be seen. For that matter, neither were the dragons._

" _It worked." The mage sighed, relieved._

Arcanus methodically went through the procedure to turn the hedron on. It whirled around and around, in the opposite direction it did when first used. The roar of a dragon echoed throughout the ruins of the Crystal Castle. "It's been a long time, Tiamat."

"You, vermin, dare speak to me?" The Dragon Queen moved to swallow him whole. He didn't flinch.

"I do actually. I have released you from your prison, and just you and your kind. The Aslians, Tae'Rin and Suri are still trapped within the hedron. And with them, most of the Dragon Slayers."

Tiamat paused and regained her composure. "I want Aemeira's head. No. I want to sever it myself. We are allies until that condition is met, then-" She let smoke blow out of the nostrils of one of her many heads. Arcanus nodded, understanding full well the Dragon Queen's threat.

"Evacuate the Infirmary! We're routed!" Calathel, the field commander of the Oath Keeper Alliance's 23rd Legion said. "Saraqael, get those that can fight out first. Orders straight from Lucellius."

"No. I'm-"

"We don't have time for banter! Do it."

"I'm not leaving anyone to die here. Izura! Contact the Lotus, we're filling up their hotel." The demon nodded and took off. "Amaryllis, no enemy gets through that doorway." The Slayer walked nonchalantly to the only entrance and leaned against the door jam. Calathel looked at the head medic of the Inner Haven like she'd gone mad. She looked around at everyone in the infirmary. "Well? The hell are you doing, let's get the wounded out of here!"

Ssitheros approached the doorway and stood silently behind Amaryllis, who regarded the god with passive interest. Calathel went over to a Reflection and helped them stand. Their leg was all but severed.

"The Lotus have opened up. The door's to the south." Izura informed them as he ran up. The demon resembled a skinny teenage boy with short reddish brown hair and light skin. He then turned and led the way. Fighting erupted in the doorway as the infirmary was being cleared out.

"Dawn! He's choking!" One of the Lotus yelled, holding the head of a Lantern.

"Prop his head up higher!" The chief medic of the Black Lotus Assassins yelled back, throwing a healing spell to an angel whose arm had been shredded. Calathel set the Reflection he was helping on an empty cot and looked around. Lucellius and the main force still hadn't come through the interdimensional doorway into the hotel. Amaryllis stumbled through, holding her side and bleeding. The door way vanished shortly afterward. Calathel walked over and offered his assistance, but she ignored him and shambled deeper into the infirmary.

"Ssitheros fell to the horde." She informed Calathel, Izura, Saraqael and Shadow as she removed her armor so she could get medical assistance. She smiled a little. "I think I killed more than he did." Shadow tore the Slayer's tunic off and wrapped her up in bandages.

Lucellius walked in with his own wounded. He approached Shadow. "Thank you again for your assistance. Medius and Hasianna vanished near the end of the battle. I fear Ivory may be slain."

Amaryllis choked on a chuckle. "His snake headed friend certainly is."

Saiemae walked in to the Black Lotus Hotel, hands up and empty. Instantly, the guild of assassins was ready for a fight. She stopped, smirked and looked each of them over. "I carry a message. Please do tell the rest of your…. Alliance." She rolled Ivory's head along the floor and grinned madly at the gasps of surprise and disgust. The sun eclipsed behind her. "That's all for now. I really do wish we could all dance, but, duty calls." She vanished in a cloud of smoke and disappeared.

"Ivory's… dead?" Multiple Luxaeus beings and a few Guardians murmured. Lucellius searched the Hotel for Rheah. She was standing next to the cot upon which most of Carliel's body rested. Lucellius bit his lip in an effort to keep his composure.

"Rheah. The Alliance is going to need a morale boost. Ivory and Ssitheros have both been killed." The archangel said. "Carliel is in good hands." He added, regarding the Avenger's anger. "I would, but my record as a leader is…" He paused, searching for the right term. "Not as clean as I'd like it to be. The Alliance will listen to you."


	10. Chapter 10

Kaechia stepped between the crazed demon and the portal that the darkness poured from. She twirled her staff and pointed it at him, "That's enough Xerxes."

"Enough?" Xerxes cackled, "But I'm just getting started!"

Images flew through the ice mage's mind. She saw what the Oracle had shown her. It felt like so long ago.

 _Darkness gushed out of the portal, blocking out the sun. Xerxes stood face to face with his sister, Nadia. Nadia pointed her lance at him, "Again? You will willing allow the world to be thrown into chaos and possibly destroyed because of your own ambition?"_

" _Ambition? Dear, dear sister. This is more than ambition this time." Xerxes leaped forward._

 _Nadia dodged him._

 _Xerxes transformed into incorporeal darkness. Nadia did the same with light. The two of them moved at lightning speeds, their forms unclear. Exactly what was happening did was unknown. The two of them solidified. Nadia's lance clattered to the ground nearby._

 _Xerxes held his sister by her hair and wrenched her head back, "Dear sister. This is me reclaiming what you stole from me so long ago." He leaned in close to her, grinning psychotically, "This is me destroying everything you hold dear."_

 _Nadia bit him._

 _Xerxes went to plunge a shadowy blade into her chest._

 _Nadia rolled sideways, slicing her hair off as she went._

 _Xerxes moved to take advantage of her sloppy unsteady finish but Nadia was knocked aside._

" _Empress are you alright?"_

 _Nadia stared past the archon in shock, "Will she be?"_

 _Phoenix had blocked Xerxes' blade with one of her own._

 _The archon turned, "I...do not know. She has Shadowbane."_

 _Phoenix knocked the blade back, "Really Xerxes? You'd destroy this entire world simply because your father **chose** her over you?" She leveled the blade at him. She already had multiple bruises and seemingly small cuts all over her body from previous fights._

 _Xerxes sneered, "You're tired assassin. Are you sure you can keep up?"_

" _I'll be dead if I can't," Phoenix said confidently._

 _Xerxes leaped forward._

 _Phoenix played it defensively. She blocked most of his attacks with the powerfully light aligned blade she was using. She used a dagger to wound him when she could._

 _The fight ended with Phoenix getting her head chopped off._

The image changed.

" _Here kitty, kitty, kitty."_

 _Jace skidded to a halt and turned around just in time to dodge an arrow. He stumbled back. Three figures approached him. All of them had deep purple glowing eyes and shadows flowing off of them in wisps. One was a mage. The other two he couldn't identify anything about. He fell into a defensive stance._

" _I think we'll play with you for a little bit. Right, Sister?" one of the obscured ones turned to the other._

" _Why not?"_

 _Jace swallowed nervously. He was sure he would be able to handle one of them. Two he might be able to handle but three he was sure he couldn't. He dodged around the twin blades of one of them._

 _Her eyes glittered with malicious intent._

" _Assassin." Jace whispered aloud._

" _Correct. I'm surprised. How could you tell?" She continued to attack him._

 _Jace continued to dodge and remained silent._ Her and her sister must be assassins. The other one is definitely a mage. _He ducked under an arrow and knocked the feet out from under the one with the blades. He back flipped and landed neatly. He knew illusions wouldn't work on them. They seemed to have similar mental blocks to some of the older Black Lotus that he had run into. He'd rarely ever actually interacted with them._ If they were with the Black Lotus why'd they go dark? _He felt his connection with Phoenix suddenly cut short. She had been halfway through mentally cursing before suddenly being cut off._

" _Oh look at that. Xerxes actually managed to kill the poor exhausted little fire mage."_

" _What a shame. We wanted to play with her."_

HOW?! _Jace put a barrier between himself and a lightning spell from the mage._ That...isn't...shouldn't be...how? _He barely managed to get out of the way of an arrow._ Focus, dammit. You can check the validity of their rambling later. _He shuddered as the one with the blades laughed. It sounded like a child but crazed at the same time._

" _I'm bored with you."_

" _You aren't any fun."_

" _Remember you two. We have orders to collect, not destroy," the mage spoke for the first time._

" _Collect?" Jace repeated._

 _The one with the bow and arrows grinned, "Right." All three of their eyes glowed brightly unnervingly purple._

 _Jace stepped back defensively. He could feel a dark ancient power permeating through the air. Everything faded to black and white. The power took the shape of flames that were not visible normally. The flames were blindingly bright._

 _They became visible and leaped out towards him._

 _Jace's mind raced._ Any power that ancient and powerful would eat through any force field I could create in an instant. They've already tuned it to me so even if I ran it would follow me. I'd constantly be running and inevitably caught in them eventually. Dammit.

 _Black and purple flames consumed him quicker than flames even Chandra could create. He blocked off his mind and personality in a last desperate effort to defend himself against whatever they would do to him. Searing pain wracked his body and mind. He could feel similar symbols to the three in front of him being written into his skin like an acid being traced along it._

 _A dark overpowering will started whispering in his mind. It pushed at the thick walls he'd put up in mere moments._

 _The pain afflicting him increased exponentially. He could hear Jayden crying out in the back of his mind._

" _I'm amazed he's fighting it this long."_

" _The longest anyone has."_

" _Our light selves included."_

Light selves? _Jace's pain addled mind barely comprehended the words he was repeating in his mind. A part of him wanted to give in if only_ _to end the pain_ _. However he knew that giving up would not end well for him. He could feel the barriers in his mind weakening with every moment._

 _Ral jumped as Jayden suddenly started screaming. He turned and stared at the kid as he erupted into black flames. For a moment the lightning mage was frozen in horror. He then hurried over to Jayden._

" _Don't...touch me." Jayden hissed through gritted teeth, "Don't..."_

 _Ral lifted his hands in the air, "Then what am I supposed to do?!"_

" _Ja..."_

" _Jace?" Ral finished._

 _Jayden nodded, "He...help. Help...Ja...Jace."_

 _Ral hurried back to the computer and scanned the battlefield for Jace. His leg bounced violently as his anxiety increased._ C'mon Cat Ears. Where are you? _He bit his lower lip until well after it bled but didn't notice._

"This is my destiny," Kaechia shaped an ax head onto the end of her staff and slowly but steadily drove Xerxes away from the portal. _I will protect them. I will prevent that from happening._

"Oh but you're running out of time," Xerxes grinned.

Kaechia remained stoic and calm. Xerxes had destroyed his mortal form in the opening of the rift. If he didn't have an entity to attach himself to then he wouldn't last long. She sent a wave of ice in his direction. She had been trained to fight fire mages. Xerxes was less than challenging. Like Kurai he used taunts and jibes to disorient his opponents before closing in for a brutal finish. However Kaechia ignored him and so he didn't have the advantage over her. She barely heard the things he said.

Xerxes snarled, "How could you catch an incorporeal being in such a simple spell."

"Simple. I manipulated the ice's properties as I created it," Kaechia shrugged. She turned her attention to the rift. The ice would hold until Xerxes' form disappeared. She drew a circle of symbols around the edge of the hole in the realm. Closing the rift would destroy her but she had faith that the others could continue. She stood and spread her legs out to just past shoulder width. She held her hands out over the rift. One was palm down while the other was palm out. Her arms were parallel to the ground and shoulder width apart, fully extended. She took a deep breath and started drawing on mana. "I sacrifice my being in the closing of this portal. Repair this realm and banish the darkness to the realm from which it came." Her body started turning to ice and cracking. She flipped her hands, "Close!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Ugin do not do this!" Orriyon pleaded, "Everything will go wrong."

"The loop cannot be repeated without destroying the very thing I'm trying to protect," Ugin roared.

"Then find another way," Orriyon begged. She shook her head, "It's not right. Lilianna has fallen to the darkness and Nissa is dying. It won't work."

Ugin studied her in silence for a moment, "Then what do you suggest I do Oracle?"

Orriyon shook her head, "I do not know. All I know is if you allow them to destroy you then everything will go very very wrong." _What happened? Everything fell apart for some reason and I don't know what that reason is._

"I will put them to sleep. Ravnica will fall out of the multiverse so that Bolas cannot claim it and I will put Terra and Ravnica to sleep."

"Ugin," Orriyon gritted her teeth, "That will destroy you."

"I know. And when the spell wears off they will awaken and be prepared to fight again. It will allow Nissa's wounds to heal and it will allow Lilianna to acclimate with the Soulfire so she can control it instead of it controlling her."

Orriyon chewed her lower lip nervously. Finally she spoke, "Fine. But Leave Sorin and the Black Lotus to watch over them."

"I will be putting Crimson Phoenix to sleep," Ugin said, "However the remaining assassins can remain awake."

Orriyon nodded tightly. _It's still wrong. The sleep may not wear off. What happens then?_

Jace watched from the doorway as Kurai destroyed Azazel. The battle between the two had been disappointing. Azazel was mostly show without being able to back it up very well. Of course he had gotten out of practice while he'd sat on his throne scheming and making his underlings do the work.

"Ah, Kurai." Abbadon, Azazel's trophy wife walked up, "Took you long enough."

Kurai shrugged, "Things like this take time."

Abbadon sighed, "I realize that."

Jace shrugged. It didn't surprise him that Kurai had spies with Azazel. He probably had dispersed his force throughout the forces of the other Archdemons and probably Amy as well. He lifted his head suddenly, "Kaechia's closing the rift."

"We should probably get going then. We'll have to deal with stragglers."

Jace nodded. The two of them returned to the Mortal Realm. Jace shuddered. He decided he really didn't want to go to the Outer Edges again if he could at all help it. He walked into the Black Lotus Hotel and gritted his teeth. It was bad enough that the streets were practically flowing with black gold and red blood. The hotel had been turned into a hospital. The first floor was filled with those that were injured the worst and the dying. The scent of death filled the air of this room. On top of that he saw some disturbingly familiar faces. He ignored it and walked up the stairs. He could tell that Lilianna had left the world. It didn't matter to him what she did at the moment.

Elspeth was kneeling down next to Emalia. Emalia's legs were mangled, likely beyond use. They'd found her under a collapsed building. She was the only person in the building meaning she had likely evacuated it and simply not gotten out in time.

Jace continued on before he had the opportunity to recognize any other faces in the room. Ivory and Scitheros had been destroyed in this battle. Hasianna and Medius were no where to be found. Kurai believed that Azazel had had other spies in his ranks placed there by Zurim as opposed to anyone else. He had gone off to find Rheah and tell her.

Jace wandered the halls of the hotel. It was rather large now that he thought about it.

"Jace!" Jayden rushed up to him and hugged him, "You're okay!"

"Where the hell did you even disappear to Cat Ears?" Ral asked curiously.

Tempest sat down next to Jace.

Jace shrugged, "Kurai and I dealt with Azazel."

"That easily?" Ral asked, "I would've expected it to be harder."

Jace shrugged, "He spent more time plotting than he did fighting. He was out of practice with the fighting aspect of it." He looked around, "Do you know what happened to the others?"

Ral shook his head, "Nissa's dying. Kaechia died closing the portal. Lili disappeared. Otherwise I think everybody's fine."

"Then where's Gideon? And Chandra?" Jace asked.

Ral shrugged, "I can go look for Gideon if you find Beautiful."

Jace nodded.

"Hey." Jace studied Chandra carefully. He'd finally found her sitting up on the roof of the girls' dorm building. One knee was swinging in the air while the other was pulled up close to her chest. She had been staring into the distance before she'd noticed him approaching. Now she was looking up at him warmly.

"Hey," Chandra waved slightly, "What's up?"

"Nothing..." Jace looked her over again, "Is something...wrong?"

"With me?" Chandra sounded surprised, "Not at all. Why would you ask?"

"You disappeared without telling anyone," Jace shrugged. He sat down next to her, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't hiding like you always tell us not to."

Chandra smiled, "Thanks for worrying but nothing's wrong."

"You're sure?" Jace asked doubtfully.

"Positive."

"And you'd tell someone if something was wrong?" Jace asked.

Chandra nodded, "Yep."

Jace nodded and looked out at the distance. He watched her turn back to the distance out of the corner of his eye. _I'm sure you would say something but would you if you didn't think something was...wrong enough?_

"Did you have fun here?" Chandra broke the silence.

Jace glanced at her and then looked back out in the distance, "I guess. I mean I wouldn't exactly classify being dragged around to do stuff you don't want to do only to get in trouble as being fun."

Chandra chuckled, "I guess not."

"You brought us here on purpose didn't you? To give everyone a chance to not have to think about the things going on out in the multiverse and relax," Jace said.

Chandra smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jace snorted, "Whatever."

A sudden sleepiness rushed over them. Jace swayed and sat down quickly, "What the hell?" It was a spell. An extremely powerful one. A haze filled his mind. The mountains in the distance blurred in and out of his vision. Jace grabbed his head and fought to stay awake. Eventually however the spell overtook him. He fell sideways, lying on the rooftop. All seven billion people of the world started collapsing, asleep, for no apparent reason.

Orriyon watched as Ravnica fell away from the multiverse. The people of the world collapsed all at once for no reason. Even those that managed to cast a defensive spell. She watched darkness sweep over the rest of the multiverse as Ugin's essence disappeared. She shook her head, "He protected two worlds. And those two worlds are supposed to be able to save the uncountable others if they awaken."

"It was better than repeating the loop and destroying it all correct?" Sorin asked, "You would not have approved of it if that wasn't the case."

"I know," Orriyon nodded, "But even so. There's still so much that could go wrong."

Sorin shrugged, "I don't doubt that when they wake up they will be able to handle it."

Orriyon wasn't so certain but she didn't argue with the vampire's statement.


End file.
